None
None
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to containers with a flexible pouch and a closure fitment or member for the pouch. In particular, the present invention relates to a unique type of fitment for flexible pouches.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous prior art patents show flexible or collapsible containers for holding various liquid or solid materials which are dispersed from an opening in the container. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,691 to Haviland; U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,047 to Danberg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,972 to Hultqren et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,321 to Sellers et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,104 to Kaltenbach; U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,141 to Hind; U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,230 to Miller et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,020 to Stone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,848 to Little; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,778 to Ichikawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,299 to Hoyt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,488 to Gurzan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,294 to Lintvedt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,750 to Manifold; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,697 to Gruenbacher et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,358 to Wiles et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,511 to Bond; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,732 to Gianpaolo and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 396,630 to Lerner.
The recurring problem is that the seals between a fitment for dispensing the material and the flexible container or pouch are susceptible to flex cracking or the fitment is expensive to fabricate. Sometimes the fitments are difficult for persons with arthritic hands to use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container with a fitment attached to a flexible pouch in a manner to provide a rigid head seal. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the use of the container. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for easily assembling the containers. Further still, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container and method of fabrication which is very convenient and cost effective. These and other objects will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following description and the drawings.
The present invention relates to a container comprising a pouch with opposed flat portions at an opening and comprised of a flexible pliable material; a closure fitment sealingly mounted inside of the opening of the pouch on the opposed flat portions of the pouch, wherein the closure fitment has opposed elongate tapered surfaces which lead to an elongate edge with at least one opening between the tapered surfaces to the elongate edge and wherein the pouch is sealably mounted on the elongate tapered surfaces of the closure fitment, wherein the fitment provides structural stability for the pouch.
Also, the present invention relates to a method for dispensing a material from a container which comprises providing a container containing the material to be dispensed comprising a pouch with opposed flat portions at an opening and comprised of a flexible pliable material; a closure fitment sealingly mounted inside of the opening of the pouch on the opposed flat portions of the pouch, wherein the closure fitment has opposed elongate tapered surfaces which lead to an elongate edge with at least one opening between the tapered surfaces to the elongate edge and wherein the pouch is sealably mounted on the elongate tapered surfaces of the closure fitment; opening the closure fitment into the pouch; and dispensing the material out of the pouch and through the fitment from the container.
Finally, the present invention relates to a method for forming a container, comprising providing as separate parts a pouch having sides and opposed flat portions of a sheet material, wherein the pouch is provided with an opening; and a closure fitment which has opposed elongate tapered surfaces which provide an elongate edge where the pouch is sealably mounted to the closure fitment, which comprises: inserting the tapered surfaces of the closure member of the fitment on the inside of the pouch at the opening; and sealing the tapered surfaces to the pouch inside the opening to form the container.